


Secret Santa

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safewords, Sex Toys, Top Tony Stark, steve enjoys watching tony play with him, steve has his kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: It's Christmastime and the Avengers decide to participate in Secret Santa! When Steve gets Tony for his Secret Santa, the super solider knows just the perfect thing to get his genius boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Christmas but as you can all see, it is ridiculously late. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!! 
> 
> Thanks to my friend for beta-ing it for me!  
> Any mistakes are mine!

 

A gentle snow fell over Avengers Tower in the middle of December. The interior of the space was decorated with all the festive trimmings. Garland hung in thick green strands, and mistletoe was nestled over random doorways. And the Avengers team gathered around an enormous Christmas tree in the communal area, passing around a basket with each individual’s name inside it. The team had agreed on exchanging gifts as Secret Santas, and when the basket reached Steve, he eagerly stuck his hand inside, shuffling the papers around before plucking up one of the folded pieces. He couldn’t help but to chuckle lightly when he saw Tony’s name on the paper he picked. Quickly he put the paper in his pocket as the cogs in his mind turned, trying to figure out a gift idea for his boyfriend; he had already bought a few gifts for the genius.

 

Later that evening, Steve browsed the internet for something as a gag gift for Tony, like Iron Man boxers or a lump of coal. Nothing really stood out to him though, and so, with a sigh, Steve shut off his computer and went to his dresser, searching for a lingerie panty to dress in once he had showered. Looking through the garments, feeling the delicate fabric under his fingertips, Steve had his epiphany, and he bit his lip at the naughty idea that flickered to light in his mind.

-

On Christmas morning, the team exchanged their Secret Santas, and Tony felt a childlike nostalgia creep within his chest at the gathering merriment. All the presents were resting under the large tree, and the genius searched the tags till he found the small parcel with his name on it. Instantly, he recognized the neat penmanship, knowing that it was his beloved Steve who was his Secret Santa.

 

Once everyone had their appropriate gifts, the Avengers sat in the lounge area, unhurriedly opening their presents as the warmth of the holiday pulsed within the room like a slow, sweet caramel sauce.

 

Tony began to open his gift, smiling dotingly at Steve, who sat across the way near the fireplace. Removing the crisp, white paper, Tony revealed a small brown box. When he took the lid off, the genius saw a note on top of some tissue paper. The script was the same as was on the tag, and Tony quirked an intrigued brow at the note, which read:

                       _“The rest of your present comes later,”_

_-Steve_

Extremely curious, Tony sifted through the white tissue paper in the box, revealing the gift beneath. A rubber strand with an assortment of beads ranging from teeny, to large rested in the box, a big ring attached to the one end of it. It took the genius a good moment to realize the intimate toy before he felt a heat flush his cheeks, and his eyes grow wide.

 

On reflex, he shoved the lid back on so that nobody else could sneak a peek at the rather private item. Tony was pretty sure though, that Natasha caught a glimpse of it, her mouth curved to the side as she smirked knowingly at the brunette before turning back to Thor, whom was her Secret Santa.

 

Clearing his throat, Tony looked over to see Steve smiling sneakily at him, his blue eyes glowing beautifully with the reflection of the fire light in the hearth. The blonde simply winked at him before grabbing his cup of hot chocolate, bringing it to his lips and sipping it nonchalantly.

 

“So, what’d you get,” Bruce asked Tony, sidling up to the genius out of nowhere. Startled, Tony looked to the quiet scientist, clutching the box like a vice to his chest.

 

“Oh, nothing over the top,” Tony replied, trying to be casual. “Typical relationship gifts from the boyfriend,” he added. And when Bruce stared at him, waiting for him to explain what it was, Tony plainly remarked, “cuff links.”

-

That night, after Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S where Steve was, the brunette found himself walking through Steve’s personal quarters. He reached the super soldier’s bedroom door, knowing the handsome man was behind the dark stained wood waiting for him. Tony took a deep breath. He wondered what Steve had in store for him, what the other part of his gift was. He felt the weight of the anal beads in his hand, washed and laid in a clean container. The brunette couldn’t help but feel excited and rather nervous about this new road he and Steve were beginning to travel down.

 

“Steve?” Tony called once he grounded himself. He gave a courtesy knock before letting himself in. Quickly, he shut the door behind him, turning then to search for Steve. Tony nearly dropped the box in his hand when his eyes fell upon Steve, who was sitting on his bed in a breathtaking lingerie piece, his hands tied together at the wrists with a deep crimson, silk ribbon.

 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Steve said innocently from the confines of his expensive sheets and comforter. “Do you like the last part of your present?” The blonde then asked, holding his bound wrists up and smiling sweetly at the brunette, who was walking closer to the bed all the while.

 

“I-I…” Tony trailed off, too fixated on the lovely sight of Steve to form a coherent sentence. “This might be…no, I know it is,” Tony finally began, setting the box down and kneeling on the bed, very close to his boyfriend. “This is the best Christmas present _ever_ ,” the genius explained, his eyes continuously looking the super soldier over.

 

Steve wore a dark green, velvety underbust corset, that was trimmed in an ivory lace. Tony took in how the lace trailed along Steve’s gorgeous, firm pecs, the scalloped edges brushing against his nipples teasingly. The sight alone caused heat to flood Tony’s southern regions, and he hadn’t even touched Steve yet. The genius’s eyes traveled down the blonde’s torso, loving how the fitted boning of the corset hugged Steve’s muscles. He finally rested his eyes on the matching green lacy undies the super solider wore, his semi-erect penis peeking between the rosette styled pattern of the lace.

 

“Damn, Steve,” Tony murmured, a sensitive hand finding its way to the ribbon that held Steve’s wrists together. The fabric was just so soft compared to the masculinity of his beloved’s body. “You’re all tied up…do you want me to unwrap you?” Tony asked cheekily, his eyes darkening as he looked at Steve. The blonde nodded eagerly, moving in to kiss Tony passionately. Tony hummed happily, letting Steve’s tongue slip between his teeth. But soon the genius pulled away, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Hold on there, babe,” Tony said, his breathing light and airy. “I feel like we should talk about a few things,” he chuckled softly then, reaching for the container that held the intimate toy. “I can’t say I was expecting our love life to go down this route,” Tony began, biting his bottom lip and opening the box.

 

“We don’t have to use them,” Steve said quickly, and the brunette looked up to see Steve’s cheeks flushed deep red. Tony truly hoped the super soldier didn’t get a case of overthinking and embarrassment. “I know it’s different and significantly new for what we are accustomed to,” Steve went on, looking at his hands and shifting his wrists underneath the ribbon. He let his words hang in the air, not sure what Tony was thinking in that moment.

 

“It is very different,” Tony agreed, taking hold of the large ring at the one end of the rubber strand. “That doesn’t mean I’m not up for the task,” he added, licking his lips and smiling mischievously. He saw Steve’s face, which had been etched with self-doubt, instantly light up like the North Star, his smile beaming, his blue eyes glistening gleefully. “I take it you’ve done your research on this particular toy?” Tony queried then, setting the now empty container on the one nightstand.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve replied, leaning into the brunette’s space and nuzzling against him. “Apparently, it’s wonderful foreplay…feels like a massage,” he explained, pressing a whisper of a kiss along the side of the genius’s neck before sitting back once again.

 

“Good,” Tony breathed, Steve’s kiss leaving liquid heat to bloom within his veins. “I did as well,” he remarked, laying the beads on the blonde’s dark brown comforter. Tony had read a few articles about how the act, like most intimate acts, relied on a deep resonating trust between the partners, and that communication is key.

 

“I think we should establish a safe word,” Tony said then, resting his hands on the super soldier’s upper thighs, lovingly caressing the defined muscles that moved under soft, creamy skin. Tony could see that he caught Steve by surprise, his brows furrowing in thought.

 

“I really don’t think that’s necessary, Tony,” the blonde replied after a pause. “It’s not like you’re blindfolding me and whipping me with a ridding crop.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind that though, would you?” Tony teased, grinning deviously. He saw the blonde’s cheeks deepen a shade once more, giving away Steve’s interest in the matter. “Seriously though, Steve. There’s definitely a strong source of power and submissive undertones when it comes to anal beads. If I go too fast, or you get uncomfortable, I need to know,” Tony said, and Steve listened, though huffing a sigh once and a while.

 

“Alright, fine,” Steve finally relented, obviously thinking Tony was a worrywart. The super soldier began to fiddle with the bow on his wrists then, trying to grasp the one tail to unravel the tie. “You don’t know how long it took me to tie my own wrists together,” he tittered as he worked.

 

Tony placed a hand over Steve’s though, stilling the blonde’s motions. “I was wondering, love,” Tony began, clearing his throat and meeting Steve’s quizzical gaze. “If you wouldn’t mind leaving them on… for me?” He asked, his voice soft and breathy.

 

Tony never gave it much thought when it came to his and Steve’s love life. But the genius liked being in control just as much as Steve enjoyed being controlled. There was something thrilling, Tony thought, about the way he could have the blonde on the edge of ecstasy, waiting for the that last touch from the genius to send him over the edge. Tony loved being able to give all of that to his boyfriend as well, knowing it was one of the few places that Steve could be himself truly, to let down the Captain America persona and just be an artist from Brooklyn. When Tony thought about that, it humbled him.

 

“Of course,” Tony heard Steve reply, smiling easily at the dark-haired man who then beamed, absolutely elated that Steve would allow himself to be bound. “Wanna see me writhing under you, baby?” Steve asked, licking his lip unconsciously while looking at Tony from beneath his thick lashes. “You like how I am submissive only to you?” Steve, with his tied wrists, took one of Tony’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the rough palm a moment. Tony hummed in sweet bliss as Steve kissed gently at his palm, only to hitch a breath when he saw Steve slide one of the genius’s fingers into the warm heat of his mouth. Tony, hypnotized by the naughty sight, watched as Steve swirled his tongue around the subjected digit, feeling the wetness and soft scrape of teeth as the blonde worked. Tony’s pants were excruciatingly tight and whimpered out a small groan. Steve, the damn tease that he was, knew just how to get to the brunette.

 

“S-Steve,” Tony moaned out, gritting his teeth as he tried to reign himself in. The super soldier looked up at him then, slowly slipping Tony’s finger out of his mouth, his ruby lips glistening.

 

“Hmm?” the blonde asked, his cheeks flushed, eyes heavy lidded, and his whole body on a love drunk rush.

 

“Before we go any further,” Tony began, brushing his fingers on the silky ribbon once more, shivering happily at the visage of Steve bound with his hands above him filtering into his imagination. “I need that safe word.” Steve knitted his brows in thought, his bottom lip protruding out slightly.

 

“Lavender,” Steve remarked then, meeting Tony’s big doe eyes.

 

“Lavender?” the genius asked, making sure Steve was positive on his choice. The blonde nodded assuredly.

 

“Alright, lavender it is.” Slowly, Tony leaned forward, his lips exploring over Steve’s faintly, and the blonde pressed his forehead against his beloved’s.

 

“God I love you,” Steve whispered, his breath a kiss of warmth. Tony smiled, his eyes closed, dark lashes fluttering against the crest of Steve’s cheekbone. The genius’s hands slid around Steve’s waist, pulling the super soldier closer to him till he was basically sitting in Tony’s lap.

 

Giggling, Steve shimmied a little to help get them situated, though it wasn’t the easiest thing to do with his hands tied.

 

“You know,” Tony started, thumbing at the creamy lace that nestled under Steve’s defined pecs. “I’m pretty sure Natasha got a glimpse of those when we opened presents earlier,” he said, nodding to the anal beads on the bed. He had expected Steve to blush in embarrassment, but the super soldier merely laughed, shrugging as if it weren’t a big deal. The brunette didn’t think it was a big deal either, but he wanted to get a small ruse from his boyfriend.

 

“Well, if someone has to know, at least it is her,” Steve said with a grin. “She won’t say anything,” Tony nodded and smirked, his fingers sliding up from the lace to the perky, hard nipples of his boyfriend, loving how much Steve pressed into his touch. Lowering his head, Tony grazed his lips along a pebbled peak, hearing Steve gasp a breath. Slowly the genius darted his tongue out to lap at the pink nipple, swirling it around the hard nub, only to then suckle on it gently. All the while, Tony moved his thumb in a circular motion around Steve’s other nipple, appreciating the sensuous energy their foreplay induced between them.

 

Steve closed his eyes as Tony kissed his body, knowing Steve’s sweet spots like a memorized equation. The super soldier leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Tony’s dark, slightly disheveled hair, breathing in the masculine scent of his love. Steve more than wished to be able to hold Tony, to touch him with loving, tender fingers. But he knew his boyfriend really wanted his wrists to stay retrained, and the blonde was happy to do that for the genius. Steve knew that there wasn’t a single soul that he trusted more than Tony, especially when it came to giving someone control over him.

 

When the brunette pulled away for Steve’s round, muscular pectorals, he nosed his way up to Steve’s mouth, kissing the super soldier quickly before his hands slithered back to where the corset ribbons were, and he let his fingers slip down each and every lacing that crisscrossed down Steve’s defined back. It still astounded Tony, to see such a strong, masculine man such as Steve look absolutely striking in delicate, feminine garments. It was the perfect balance though, the way the silks and lace molded over chiseled muscles and the defined contours of Steve’s frame. They were the perfect complement to each other.

 

The genius pulled the super soldier forward until Steve could rest his cheek on Tony’s shoulder so that Tony could unlace his boyfriend’s corset with ease. Steve breathed easily, sighing happily when Tony would press an unforeseen kiss to the blonde’s shoulder while he worked. Steve didn’t have the corset tied overly tight, and so, slowly but surely, Tony undid the laces at the bottom of the blonde’s spine and worked at loosening the thick, cream laces.

 

Once he reached the very top of the underbust corset, Tony sat Steve up, unlatching the hook and eye fastenings at the front of the garment as was usually seen in traditional corsets. Tony allowed for the lingerie to simply fall away once the last hook was undone, leaving Steve in nothing but the panties he wore, and the ribbon around his wrists. Steve’s newly exposed skin tingled as the cool air hit it, sending goosebumps blooming all over him. The blonde also knew he was reacting to Tony’s wandering eye, which took in every inch of recently revealed skin and muscle.

 

“I’ll never get over how beautiful you are, Steve…never,” the brunette remarked, kissing Steve on his forehead before guiding the man back until he was laying supine on the voluminous comforter, sheets and pillows. Steve watched him with half lidded eyes, blue irises illuminated in the warm lamplight. Tony moved over him, gazing at the super soldier fondly and skirting his calloused hands up and down Steve’s arms. He pressed into the muscle of his biceps, massaging them before trailing down to Steve’s bound wrists, loosely grasping them.

 

“Safeword?” Tony murmured, eyes searching Steve’s.

 

“Lavender,” the super soldier replied without missing a beat, wiggling a little beneath his boyfriend. “I trust you completely, Tony,” Steve added with an honest smile. The brunette’s heart fluttered a bit at his beloved’s words. Obviously, he knew they trusted each other in all aspects of their relationship. But still, it never ceased to create a churning of happiness within his chest hearing Steve say that to him.

 

Without a word, Tony pulled one of the tails of the bow that held Steve wrists, releasing the confines and freeing the super soldier’s hands. The blonde looked to Tony, confused until the genius took each of Steve’s arms and placed them above his head. It was only when Tony took the ribbon and tied his boyfriend’s wrists to the headboard did recognition settle upon Steve’s handsome face. Tony then moved his love just a bit, till Steve was propped up on a few large pillows

 

“Is this alright, babe?” Tony asked, realizing he probably should have asked Steve before he’d started altering his position.

 

“Yes, Tony,” Steve replied, looking back the best he could to see his wrists tied beautifully, the red bow’s satiny fabric loosely tied so the blonde’s wrists would not chafe too much.

 

“If at any point, you are uncomfortable, I’m sure you could easily tear out of that ribbon,” Tony said, leaning back and grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Steve watched, entranced by the revealing of his boyfriend’s naked skin. Even though he saw Tony shirtless, (and naked for that matter) all the time, he still found the man to be a sight to behold. Oh, how he wished to paint the man one day.

 

“I-I don’t want to break the ribbon, though,” Steve finally said, falling back to the present then. “You wouldn’t really want that either, would you, baby?” Steve inquired with a smirk. “You want me at your mercy, desperate for release, for your touch. As I fight to hold off from breaking the restraint…to stay submissive.” Tony’s head was reeling at the intimate, sexual words Steve spoke, the image coming into focus behind his eyes as Tony groaned lowly, his pants tenting up instantly. Steve took that opportunity to cant his hips up, pressing his hardening erection against Tony’s, who couldn’t help but to buck forward, the friction overwhelming.

 

The brunette saw his lover smile naughtily up at him, knowing he was being quite the irresistible tease. “Even with your wrists bound you still manage to catch me off guard,” Tony chuckled, taking a deep breath. Steve only giggled innocently, his smile bright and full of love. Tony snickered too, resting a hand on Steve’s rosy and warm cheek. The genius took a moment to revel in the image of Steve splayed on the sheets, his muscles stretched with his hands bound above him, his chest rising in the anticipation of what was to come.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of you, love,” Tony cooed, the hand on the blonde’s cheek trailing down Steve’s neck and across the line of his clavicle, the sensation of his rough fingertips dancing upon his soft skin.

 

“I never thought that you wouldn’t,” Steve breathed. Tony smiled and slid a few digits down the deep crease where Steve’s pecs met. He moved his fingers on down his boyfriend’s belly, where Tony traced over each crest and valley of the blonde’s abdominal muscles before the genius paused at his love’s navel. He could see Steve relaxing, his gorgeous frame sinking into the plush fabric beneath him.

 

Continuing his journey down over his boyfriend’s front, the genius brought one finger over Steve’s erect penis, the head leaking white precome which soaked through the green, floral designed lace of his lingerie undies.

 

“Ehn!” Steve said in surprise, his hips practically jerking off the bed.

 

“So sensitive, aren’t we?” Tony jested, biting his lip as he met Steve’s gaze devilishly. Steve only wiggled in response. So, Tony gave the man a little mercy and pulled his frilly panties down, springing the blonde’s penis free from its lacy restrains.

 

Steve breathed in relief, the underwear had been just a bit too snug for his hardened arousal, and couldn’t seem to have focused as much on his beloved with the fabric painfully rubbing on his body. Tony slipped the panties the rest of the way off and tossed them to the floor before reaching for a lubricant in the nightstand.

 

Steve eagerly spread his legs for his boyfriend, exposing himself completely for the man he adored. As much as this position made Steve vulnerable, his body on display for Tony, it was exhilarating. He secretly, or not so secretly loved how Tony gazed upon him with a hungry, possessive look in his dark eyes. Steve also knew that Tony enjoyed the control when they made love, to have Steve submit himself to the brunette when they were behind closed doors. Steve thought about how that was just one more area between him and Tony that fit together like that of two puzzle pieces.

 

He felt his boyfriend’s hands upon him once more, and Steve looked to see Tony lifting him slightly to put a pillow under his lower back. That was new.

 

“I want you to be as comfortable as possible, baby,” Tony whispered, laying feathery touches along Steve’s sides as he spoke. “Let me hear your safeword one more time.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the genius. “Lavender, Tony. Geez, we haven’t even done anything yet,” Steve sighed, his voice giving away his slight impatience. He knew Tony was being conscientious and caring, but Steve was ready for the man to get the show on the road.

 

“I know, I know,” Tony said, quickly popping the cap of the lube and squeezing a good-sized amount on his fingers. He then wiggled his way between Steve’s spread legs and began massaging the blonde’s opening with a slick finger. The man wasn’t as tight as usual, and so the genius easily pressed the digit inside his boyfriend’s body. Tony wanted to prep Steve just a bit before he went ahead and inserted the first bead of the toy.

 

Every sound Steve made beneath him made Tony smile. He flicked his gaze up only briefly to see the super soldier’s hands clench as he fought to control his strength in the bindings.

 

Grabbing the intimate toy then, the brunette dabbed a bit of lube on the tiniest bead until it glistened; being thorough wasn’t a bad thing he thought. “I’m gonna put the first bead in now,” Tony whispered, looking to Steve, who nodded in understanding. Carefully, Tony guided that first bead in, the lubed little ball slipping easily inside the blonde man. Steve didn’t really seem to react to the sensation, which, the genius figured was because there was no friction going on just yet.

 

After a pause, Tony put lube on the next two beads that were a bit bigger than the first. With a hand on Steve’s hip, his palm moving over the blonde’s warm skin, Tony pushed the second and then the third bead into Steve’s body. It wasn’t until the fourth bead that Tony could feel a bit of resistance as he guided it into his love.

 

Steve, still propped up on those soft pillows, allowed himself to see Tony working between his legs, opening him up with that intimate toy he’d got. Everything Tony was doing felt like a gentle wave of pleasure, nothing overstimulating, just a nice soothing touch.

 

After Tony worked the fifth bead in though, Steve felt a decent amount of pressure in his opening, catching him off guard by the slightly stronger sensation.

 

“Oh my,” Steve whispered, shifting his legs just a bit as he angled his neck to get a better view. He stopped his adjusting when he heard a small tear above him. He’d put too much strain on the binding on his wrists. But he was rather curious to know what his body looked like, stretched open by the sex toy.

 

“You okay, babe?” Tony asked, pushing the bigger bead into Steve’s now taut hole. “Do you need to use your safe word?”

 

“No, Tony,” Steve replied sharply, instantly feeling bad for using such a harsh tone. The brunette quit his movements, and Steve could tell Tony was both hurt and irritated. “Sorry, love,” Steve cooed, moving his head, trying to catch the other man’s eyes. He really couldn’t do much else, what with his hands tied to the headboard and all. “I didn’t mean to bark at you.”

 

Tony looked at him finally then, eyes an indiscernible mixture. “I’m just trying to keep you safe and comfortable, Steve,” Tony said, his voice soft yet assertive. “I know what you want, and I am giving that to you.” The genius took a breath. “You just need to be patient with me, Steve, and let me be over cautious,” he added. “Because if I wasn’t, and I ended up lost in the moment or hurt you somehow…” It was there Steve saw the fear cross Tony’s eyes, heard the emotion in his voice. Steve remained quiet, the sensuality of the toy and ribbon a distant thought as he saw Tony’s own glimpse of vulnerability. “I’d never be able to forgive myself if I put you in harm’s way due to my lack of responsibility or care for you,” the genius continued, taking his eyes off of the super soldier and staring at his own hands.

 

The blonde didn’t really know what to say for a minute, only wishing to wrap his arms around Tony and hold him close, keeping the man safe from his own worries and fears. He couldn’t though, and so he waited till Tony flickered his gaze back to Steve.

 

“Hey,” he whispered to Tony, smiling kindly at him. “I get it, I understand your worries and concerns, my love,” Steve said. “But I trust you, Tony. I know you would never hurt me. You are too selfless to think of yourself before others.” The genius gave a shaky breath. “Look at me, Tony,” Steve requested quietly. The brunette finally did then, and the blonde continued on. “I promise if you do anything I don’t like or am not okay with, I will say ‘lavender.’ Alright?”

 

“Okay,” Tony said after a pause, and the super solider could see that the man was more at ease.

 

“And besides,” Steve added as Tony grabbed up the lubricant once again, dribbling the gel on the remaining few beads. “I’m the one who bought the anal beads.” Tony simply chuckled at that, his features lightened by the blue arc reactor’s glow. “So, I think I know what to expect,” Steve concluded with a grin, and the genius smiled back at Steve dotingly.

 

“I guess that’s true,” Tony agreed, his nerves relaxing after he and Steve got on the same page.

 

Continuing on then, Tony pushed the sixth bead into Steve, who sighed at the now pleasurable pressure within him. He could feel the toy now deeper in his channel, the ecstasy building up the coil in his belly. His erection was fully swelled, the white precome seeping from the fat mushroom tip.

 

Once more, Steve tried to imagine the toy inside him, nudging closer to his prostate and fitting snuggly against the sensitive walls of his entrance. He thought of how the obscene image of the remaining beads looked hanging from his backside, and Tony looking at all in approval, seeing the blonde absolutely ruined and desperate for more of Tony’s sensuous touches.

 

“Tony,” Steve moaned out as the brunette inserted the seventh bead in, the pressure ripe, his hole taut from the growing bead size.

 

“Yeah, baby?” Tony said, stilling his hands. Steve took that time to regulate his breathing, trying to hold himself together.

 

“I-I wanna,” he started, adjusting himself as he tried to bend his body so that he could see better. “Wanna see…” he trailed off, eyes wild with curiosity as he looked to Tony. “Wanna see what you’re seeing.”

 

It took Tony a second to realize what Steve was getting at before a salacious grin spread across his face. There was something about Steve, sweet, innocent looking Steve having such lovely kinks behind closed doors that made Tony’s heart swell…among other things, and he gave his blonde boyfriend a pat on his plush bum before hopping of the bed.

 

“What’re the chances you got a small mirror laying around?” Tony asked over his shoulder as he rummaged through Steve’s dresser. He quickly settled for Steve’s Stark pad, switching the camera around so it faced Steve when Tony settled back between the super soldier’s thighs. “This should do the trick,” Tony said then with a smirk, angling the device till Steve could see it clearly before leaning it against his knee.

 

Steve looked at the screen inquisitively, seeing his stretched entrance slick with lube, the gel seeping out and around the beads and onto his upper thighs and pillow. The blonde watched how his body resisted the last and largest bead before finally relenting and slipping within him at last.

 

“Gorgeous, breathtaking,” Tony cooed, rubbing at the straining ring of muscle, creating a plethora of sensations within Steve’s body. The super solider bit his lip as he gazed at Tony’s fingers playing with him before he leaned his head back against the pillows, the image in the camera setting him on edge.

Putting the Stark Pad aside then, Tony drifted his hand up Steve’s tight rim, up over his perineum and to his sac, feeling the textured seam there before teasing the underside of the blonde’s aching erection. He watched his beautiful boyfriend tense at his touch, the ribbons on his wrists doing their best not to shred apart.

 

Steve wanted to come desperately, and when he felt Tony’s fingers press ever so gently on the outside of his prostate, the beads just below stimulating him, Steve was on the verge of sobbing from the built pressure. He couldn’t really speak as Tony did what he pleased to him, teasing Steve and pressing the pad of a finger on the head of his weeping length, white pre-release clinging to the brunette’s digit.

 

Then, Steve felt a sensation quite foreign to him, a sweet thrum of heat and relaxation flooding inside him. He looked down to see Tony pulling out the anal beads, one by one ever so slowly. “How’s that feel?” Tony inquired, watching Steve’s reaction as he moved the toy out of his entrance.

 

“S’good,” Steve sighed, the massage like feeling enough to add to his yearning for release. Tony was silent as he continued, only to speak as he came to the last few beads.

 

“Would you come for me, Steve?” He whispered as his hand that was playing at his penis head wrapped around the thick heavy length, stroking it rhythmically as the anal beads slid out.

 

With the last tiny bead barely grazing one side of Steve’s rim, and Tony’s other hand tugging at his erection, Steve came with a sharp moan, his head falling back against the mountain of pillows, his body arching further into his boyfriend’s touch. White come squirted up his chest and belly as a tear filled the air.

 

It took Steve a moment to come to, the feeling coming back to his body. He saw Tony smiling at him cheekily, as if he was holding back a laugh.

 

“What?” Steve breathed, feeling self-conscious, his cheeks tinting in a blush while he brushed a hand though his hair. Tony rose his brows and looked pointedly at Steve’s hands, which were free from their bindings.

 

Steve looked at his wrists then, seeing a piece of the silky ribbon around one of them, the fabric fraying at the end where it tore. He looked back at Tony and they both snickered.

 

“You know, they lasted a lot longer than I had expected,” Tony said after a bit, catching his breath from laughter.

 

“I am glad they made it this far,” Steve replied, setting the battered fabric aside then.

 

“And look at this mess you made,” the genius giggled, slipping one finger up Steve’s wet belly and chest. The super soldier’s cheeks flushed, though he chuckled as well.

 

“Can’t take me anywhere,” Steve remarked as he pulled Tony closer, his hands finding the buckle of his boyfriend’s belt. The brunette helped him along, sliding both trousers and boxers off, his aching cock freed from the cage of fabric.

 

“Here,” Tony cooed, guiding Steve into a new position. “Lay on your side for me?” The blonde did as he was asked, rolling onto his right side while Tony slicked more lube into his hand. Steve watched Tony sidle up behind him, pressing against the super soldier’s gorgeous back.

 

“This is new,” Steve said in a happy tone, turning his head some more to kiss his love.

 

“Yes, indeed. It’s okay?” The genius queried, his wet hand slipping between the blonde’s legs, up the cleft of his bum and to his stretched opening.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve murmured, his penis coming to attention once again as Tony’s fingers slicked up his hole once more, making sure Steve was prepared enough for Tony to take him.

 

Once he felt that Steve would be more than ready, Tony coated his erection with lube and lined himself up with his love’s opening. Steve felt the other man nudged up against his backside, and so, he brought his one leg up and bent it at the knee, bracing his foot on the bed for leverage.

 

The need for his boyfriend was far too great then, and Steve pushed back till the engorged tip of Tony’s cock slipped inside of him. Tony took the initiative the rest of the way, quickly sheathing himself inside the super soldier.

 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Tony hissed out as the sudden tight heat of Steve’s body enveloped him. Tony needed a moment to adjust to all of the glorious sensations surrounding him. When he felt the edge settle down some, Tony began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of Steve who was moaning faint, blissful sounds as Tony went.

 

The genius rested his forehead on the nape of the blonde’s neck, breathing deeply as he focused on all the pleasures that took hold of him. He felt the tightness of Steve’s body as he penetrated him, the warm, damp skin of the super soldier’s muscular back flush against his chest. Tony took in the scent of the man he loved, an enticing aroma of sweat, spice and sandalwood. The lust of their intimate moments was always ethereal and unlike Tony had ever known… but the love they shared would always be the most sacred and cherished sentiment he and Steve could give each other.

 

Tony could feel Steve’s desperation after a moment, the blonde meeting Tony’s strokes a bit frantically.

 

With one hand wrapped around Steve’s chest, he hooked the other one under the super soldier’s leg, hoisting it up so that the brunette could fuck the man harder and deeper. Tony changed his pace and pulsed his hips quickly, hitting deeply within his love with all he had.

 

Steve was absolutely ruined by the way Tony fucked him, his boyfriend knowing just how to leave him reeling. He held onto Tony’s hand that was toying with one of Steve’s hard, pink nipples, keeping it there as Steve’s other hand reached back to latch into the brunette’s thick hair.

 

Steve could barely think as he laid his head in the crook of Tony’s shoulder and neck, wanting to feel every part of the man as he pounded into his ravaged entrance.

 

“Ehn, yes. Oh, God,” Steve whispered, his mouth agape, eyes shut tight as he felt himself reaching his breaking point. Tony leaned his head forward, and meshed his lips with Steve, kissing the beautiful blonde sloppily as he began to lose the rhythm of his thrusts. Steve pulled at Tony’s hair almost painfully, his swelled penis slapping against his belly, sprinkling droplets of precome on the sheets around him.

 

It was becoming rather strenuous to breathe, and Tony had to pull away from Steve’s lovely kisses, only to nuzzle against the super soldier’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, Tony,” Steve encouraged, swirling his hips and pushing his ass back against Tony’s own hips. “Come for me. Let me feel you in me.”

 

“Uhn,” was all Tony could really say, hearing Steve tell him to come as well as the need for release being too great.

 

It all came to that final crescendo when he felt Steve constrict around him, the tightness and overwhelming friction blindsiding him entirely. Tony came with a raspy cry, biting into Steve’s shoulder as the waves of his orgasm crashed and whirled inside him.

 

Feeling Tony’s teeth bite into his skin, while his penis pressed against his prostate was enough for Steve to climax shortly after, his own come dirtying the sheets around him. His body was bent taut like a bow string against Tony, his moans loud and filling the room.

 

Neither of the men moved for what seemed to be forever, both Steve and Tony completely spent from their intimate fun.

 

Tony was the first to regain his composure, pulling out of Steve, though still holding him closely. The brunette opened his tired eyes, noting the love bite on his beloved. He gave the mark a few soothing kisses, the genius’s tongue darting out and feeling the divots left onto Steve’s beautiful, pale skin.

 

Steve breathed quietly, eyes still closed as he felt his boyfriend’s lips and tongue caress his shoulder. He hummed happily, turning his neck the best he could to kiss Tony’s sweat laden temple. “That was nice,” Steve whispered, his voice gruff.

 

“That’s a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” Tony smirked, helping Steve turn over to face him. The blonde was so beautiful, his fair hair in disarray, blue eyes bright, lips red and puffy from Tony’s own. Tony snuggled close to the super soldier, a hand slipping down Steve’s messy belly.

 

“I love you,” he said then, and he felt like he could never say it quite enough to Steve.

 

“I love you too, Tony,” Steve replied, his fingertips brushing at the brunette’s cropped and styled facial hair. “That’ll never change,” The super soldier added, which set Tony’s heart aflutter. Tony responded with a heated yet loving kiss to Steve’s mouth, everything truly perfect.

 

Tony knew without a doubt, that everything that he needed in life was in that room. Just Steve, and the love that would carry them till the end of their days.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the sixth installment of the series!!
> 
> I really would love to know what you all would like to see happen next with these two dewdrops! Any suggestions, or lingerie ideas etc, please feel free to comment!


End file.
